New Life and New Friends
by Daladakea
Summary: Summary: You are beamed from the Trek universe to here. You've risked everything hoping to get home, knowing that you might not make quite that far on the first try. What will happen in this roaring river? Will it be immediate order, or immediate chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N OK then! Here's the sequel to my Star Trek 2009 fanfic! This is set before the end of season 2, so Perry doesn't know about their bionics and Leo still doesn't have any. Reviews appreciated! Give me suggestions!**

Chapter 1

You hear the doors open and a teenage girl and a shorter teenage boy step in. When they see you, they stop short. "Who are you and how did you get in here?!" The boy asks. The girl goes at super-speed back into the elevator. When she gets back a few seconds later, she is toting a taller teen boy along. "Don't do anything yet Adam." The girl says. "OK," You say carefully. "I'm (y/n) and I came from another Universe. I know that sounds kind of crazy, but it's true. And come on, it's the same kind of crazy as kids with bionics, so yeah, lots of fun." "Wait you know we're bionic? How?!" The short boy asks. You know from the Lab Rats TV show that his name is Chase. "Because in my Universe, you're all characters in a fictional television show called Lab Rats. I know all your names too." "Say them." The girl named Bree challenged. You point to the correct person when you state each name.

"OK, so what's the name of our step brother?" Bree asks. "His name is Leo Dooley and you all go to Mission Creek High School, where a mean principal named Teresa Perry reigns supreme. Your known parent is Douglas Davenport and he's an evil genius. Your uncle/ adopted father is Donald Davenport and his wife is Tasha Davenport." You state this all very matter of factly. They stare at you stunned and then Adam suddenly pipes up with, "Wow! I had no idea that alien invaders would know us all by name! How do you keep the names of all the people of Earth in your brain anyway?"

Everyone just stares at him. "Adam," You say, trying to carefully explain to him. "I'm not an alien invader. I'm a normal Human and I'm just an accidental explorer from another Universe." You slowly walk forward towards the group of teens. Adam realizes only a small extent of what you're trying to say and he looks about ready to cry. "Oh man! I was hoping you could introduce me to your little fluffy panda puppies!" He says. "I have an idea Adam. How about instead of panda puppies, I show you a little trick?" You say. You talk to him in a mix of I'm older and trying to teach you and I'm trying to be friends tones. You figure you're about his age, maybe a year younger, but he has a gifted mind that doesn't always stay fixed on reality. You know what you're about to do could scare them into using their bionics on you, but you figure that to blend in a little better, you can act more like a teenager and use your abilities. Adam agrees to see.

You pick up a tool from a table near you that resembles a screwdriver with your telekinesis. Then you use it to tighten a loose bolt you found on Eddy's electrical box. "Thanks! That feels a lot better!" He pipes up from the wall. "Wait a second! How did you do that? Any bionic people that weren't us three have so far been evil! Are you going to try to lure us to Douglas?" Chase asks suspiciously. "No. I'm not evil and I'm not bionic. At least, not anymore. You want to hear about it?" Before any of them can answer, Donald enters the room. "Guys, who's this?" He asks. You can feel his apprehension. You quickly step forward to explain. "Sir, my name is (y/n) and I have come from another Universe. It was an accident and I've been trying to get back home for the last few months. I'm sorry to have landed in your residence, that was accidental as well. I'm not bionic, but I have abilities that are similar to your kids'. I was just about to tell them how I got my abilities. Would you care to listen in?" You've already changed your personality from that of a teenage slang talking friend of gifted child minded teens to that of a respectful adult. "I believe that I would." He says in a challenging tone. You can understand his general standoffishness. His brother betrayed him years ago and had just used an android disguised as a teen boy to lure his kids into a trap. No way was he trusting any old stranger with similar abilities to his kids without a very good reason! "But before we begin, I want you to go upstairs and meet my wife Tasha and my stepson Leo. If they seem to think you're OK to be around, then we'll call it fine." Donald says.

After the unnecessary introductions, you tell them of the officers from the FBI who said that you were bionic and that they'd been using you for an experiment. You explain about the abilities you have and how you control them, and how the chip is still in your mind, but the powers you get are now coming at random. You don't tell them much more than that. By the time you're finished, Tasha is gaping in horror about your situation and Leo seems to think that you're the coolest person to walk the Earth since Buzz Aldrin. The bionic teens think that you'll make a great addition to the team, and even Eddy has taken a liking to you. Only Donald remained suspicious. "I think he/she should stay here until you invent a way for him/her to go home. Sweetie, are you hungry at all?" Tasha says. You shake your head. "I'm not very hungry at the moment Ma'am. Thank you anyway." You smile your sweet twelve year old smile. "Oh Donald isn't he/she adorable!" "Nice kid, but Tasha I really don't think it's a good idea to let him/her stay here..." "Donald!" She interrupts in her warning tone. "OK OK! Maybe a few days won't hurt. But if he/she goes to school, I want you kids to keep an eye on him/her!"

he next day, it's a scramble to get ready for school. You have to borrow some clothes from the bionic kids, and since you're shorter than Leo, that doesn't really work out too well. "We can go clothes shopping for you after school." Tasha says. "I just need to know the molecular and atomic structure of cotton. Then I can form my own. They'll be white until I can get some dye, but I'll have clothing. I might need some new sneakers though." You say. "OK! Then we'll go shopping for sneakers then!" You think of rolling your eyes, since shopping isn't your thing, but you restrain yourself and give her a cheerful smile as you reply in the affirmative.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At school, Leo points out Principal Perry and tells you to steer clear of her all the time, or she'd eat you alive. "Thanks for the warning. But I think I have a few tricks for handling her antics." You say. Almost as soon as you say it, she happens to notice you. "New kid! Get over here!" She shouts. You walk over at a normal pace and don't speed up when she tells you that you're moving too slow. She wants you to run so that she can yell at you for that. You won't take her bait. "One thing you'll learn real quick in this school," She says as she starts to pace a circle around you, "Is that here, I'M IN CHARGE!" She yells the last part, expecting and hoping for you to flinch. You don't. You wait for a moment until you're sure that she is finished speaking and then say calmly, "Yes Ma'am. I've been made aware that you are in charge. I understand that and I will comply with it." As she stands there dumbfounded that you neither flinched nor yelled nor showed any sign of being intimidated whatsoever, you slip in a quick, "Your hair is very nice by the way Ma'am. Have a good day!" and then you walk away. She turns to pester someone else who will fall for it, and you walk back over to where the bionic teens are.

"How did you do that?" Leo asks. "I've been trying for over a year now to get on her 'I hate you but won't kill you' side!" "Did your friends here switch their chips yet?" You ask like it doesn't matter. "Yeah, that didn't work out too well. Don't change the subject!" He doesn't seem too comfortable with knowing that you know so much about them. "I'm not changing it. Remember what Perry said to you in the elevator?" "That she'd been desperate and that means that nothing she said matters." "No she said that after getting out. And that's what she wants you to think. Leo, believe me on this. I have social senses, remember?" "Yeah, and they're never wrong, we know already! Get to the point!" "OK. She does do these things because she hurts Leo. People were very mean to her when she was a teen and I imagine she didn't have many, if any, friends. That can very damaging to a person's self esteem. And to get rid of that feeling, she torments everyone else. It makes her feel powerful. But on the inside, it doesn't make her better. This a bit of a bad analogy but, think of a kid who's family ignores him. He sees happy kids getting candy and ice cream with their parents and friends. So he goes and steals some candy from a local convenience store. He pretends that he got it with his family. His surface feelings are that he is now happy. But that soon fades away. So he does it again, to feel the high from the candy and the make believe family trip to get it. And he keeps doing it, and then he moves on to bigger things like drugs or alcohol. It's just an endless cycle. He thinks it makes him feel better, but it's only because he denies that inside him, those feelings aren't changed at all.

It's the same with Perry. She was hurt far too much when she was young, and as a result, she keeps trying to hurt others so that she feels powerful and respected. But really, deep inside, she knows that it doesn't change anything. She wants love and respect. But she is feared and hated. And she acts like she doesn't know it, but she does. So she keeps doing those things. I know that you don't want to help her, but it's the only way she will ever stop tormenting students. I want to help her, because I had sort of the same thing when I was a kid. But fortunately for me, I made a few good friends and got straightened around. She didn't, and she needs real friends more than anything else." The Lab Rats all look ashamed of themselves. They're upset enough that they broadcast their thoughts enough for you to vaguely pick up a few details. They are ashamed for hating Perry. "You sure know how to make people feel sorry for mean people." Leo comments, further supporting the fact. "Don't feel sorry for her. She'll see that and resent it. She's used to thinking that she can and has to rely on only herself. Feeling pity for her will encourage more bad treatment from her. Just take it as it comes and respect her for being a person of authority and know that she has deep pain that causes her to act in wrong ways. Act accordingly and I'm sure you'll see a change."

When you go into first period, you are very happy that it's history. You like learning some history. You're very lucky because they are studying things like the Space Race. Anytime that the teacher asks a question, you answer correctly. Eventually, he hands you a hall pass and tells you to go get a book from the school library. As soon as you get into the library though, you sense trouble. The football team is sitting there on a couch right where they will see you if you go any further. You decide that you have cool abilities and can use them if need be. And you're getting very good at defusing tough situations.

You walk in and they seem to ignore you. You have your book and almost make it out when your social sense says that there's someone right behind you. You turn around and see a guy who you remember being called Steve. "If you're going to sneak up on me, at least be creative about it. You might want to practice being quiet." You say, trying to make a joke. He doesn't get it. "You know, we could just splay you with pudding at lunch. Better watch your mouth. So what brings you to our wonderful school?" The others gang up behind them, looking intimidating. You ignore them. "Well, I'm new in town and my family thought that I should go to school instead of being home schooled this year." "Oh really? What are you doing in the halls and library during class? Let me see your hall pass."

He holds out his hand expecting you to hand it over. You don't. You turn and walk away. You know that what they could do is snatch it out of your hand, call Perry and tell her that you were ditching class. They chase after you and grab you. You stand stone still. "Hand it over and you can walk away unharmed." Steve says. "I will not give it to you. Please let go." You say calmly. You know what they're going to do. And they do it. They grab the pass out of your pocket and one opens his mouth to shout for Perry. You wait until right when he isn't paying attention to you anymore and reach to his hand, now only loosely holding the pass. You grab it and quickly pull it out, at the same time, you dodge out from their grasp and kick one in the arm, and then you run as quietly as you can back to class. You hand the pass back to the teacher.

As you sit down, you feel your emotions take control of your thoughts for a brief moment. You feel silly and like a big baby for running instead of walking. Then a petty thought that was part logic and part emotion enters your mind and reminds you that they will feel that they lost anyway. Then your emotions settle into the back of your mind and you turn your attention to your book


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Zachary techman, thank you very much for your reviews. I'll try to put some more Spock like moments in this fic, I want to keep most of along the lines of the Lab Rats show, which is mostly comedy, so for the most part that's what this fiction will be. It'll get darker though towards the end. **

**To anyone else who reads this, I need reviews that give some ideas for what to put in. I'm getting fairly stuck, although I've written to the seventh chapter. I need to know what people think of this story. Maybe favorite and least favorite parts and how to make it a better story over all. Thanks!**

The last class of the day was P.E. As you walk into the gym and vaguely hear Leo complaining, you see that some people are playing basketball. You catch the ball expertly using your peripheral vision and someone is so amazed that they offer for you to play. For a while, you have fun. Your reflexes are a tad too fast and you tend to throw a little too fast as well. Other than that, you are a great player.

"Alright snot squirrels! Listen up! Basketball game between me and Trent's team. Trent, you choose your first player!" You end up on Perry's team. Of course, Leo was the only one left over at the end of the choosing and he was defaulted over to Trent's team. As the game is played, the scores leaned more and more toward your team. But then, close to the end, the other team started catching up. As the bell rang, the score was tied. The last hoop made by your team was a perfect nothing but net, but it hit the basket a split second after the bell rang. "Yes! We won! We won by a point! We won, you lost!" Perry cheered mockingly. The other team is looking quite demoralized and some are shooting evil looks at Leo. You don't like how the Principal, of all people, is condoning such immoral behavior.

No. No we didn't win. It was a tie. The basketball hit the net after the bell. The score is the same as before the shot." You say. Everyone suddenly looks at you. They are shocked that you are opposing Perry on anything, and doing so in a respectful and polite tone. If anyone was going to argue with Perry , they usually did just that, argue. Apparently, Principal Perry was the Judge, Jury and Executioner in this school and there were no if's and's or but's about it. Which was fine, she was the main authority.

But in a case where the main authority was wrong, in a case where fair play and morale were concerned, someone needed to step in. Since even the adults around here don't stand up to Perry, you figure that maybe a respectful teenager with the right idea in mind and heart and an acceptable argument and method might be the next best thing.

"Oh yeah? Last time I looked Miss Know it All, I saw that we won by a point. Look at that board now! It says we are ahead by one point!" Principal Perry says in an angry but matter of fact way. "And besides that, why are you arguing for the other team? You're on this team! Don't you want to be a winner?" You can tell that she is getting defensive. "I'm not arguing for the other team. We tied. Plain and simple. The ball hit the basket after the bell. It doesn't count. As for wanting to win, I would rather lose with honor than win through immoral cheating. Who else agrees and actually saw the ball go in?Raise your hands. She can't do more than give you detention." "Traitor!" Perry mutters under her breath. Most of the kids in the gym side with you. A few side with Perry, including Trent even though he's voting for his team to lose. Perry backs down, shakes hands with Trent, calls it a tie and ends P.E class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As it is early fall, there are still some hot days and a few thunderstorms, most of which aren't very bad, but a few were. You have now been in this Universe for a week. You are getting quite comfortable with the Davenports and Donald seems to like having you around now. Eddie, of course, is still a pain in the neck, but he's not so bad when you tell him to stop being a snob. As you are walking to school with your new friends, you feel a buzzing in your head and feel the air pressure rise. You notice the wind blowing hard today and you smell the rain coming. You even think you hear distant thunder. Chase confirmed the rumbling, but he mistook it for a train. You know he has bionic hearing, but he can't seem to hear all the pitches you can. "I think it's going to storm." You say. "Why do you say that?" Bree asks. "Because my storm senses are going crazy. There's rain on the wind, the wind is blowing real strong and the air pressure is rising rapidly. I heard thunder too and my head's buzzing."

"The air pressure falls drastically when there's a storm, it doesn't rise. And are you sure you heard thunder? I thought I heard a train, but no thunder. And the head buzzing could be your social senses." Chase states in a matter of fact way. You shake your head. "No," You say, "I can hear and tell the difference between the pitches of a train and thunder. There is a different sort of vibration in the air. One rattles my head like a train running over it and the other doesn't. And the air pressure rises a lot before the storm gets close, and then about an hour or less before it hits, the air pressure drops like a rock. And the buzzing from social senses is more of a thrumming whereas storm buzzing is definitely buzzing. And can you not smell all that rain?" Chase sniffs very hard at the air. "Well," He says, "I can smell some rain. I think you're senses are stronger than mine."

Later on in the day, around lunchtime, you start dropping everything you lay your hands on and forgetting everything midthought or midsentence. You start to doubt if you're senses are right even though they are never wrong. Then you feel the air pressure drop. You aren't afraid. You feel like you're moving in a fog. You recognize very quickly that these are the signs of a very large storm. You decide that it's of enough concern to warrant telling the history teacher, since you're in history which is your last class before lunch. He thinks you're over concerned and says so.

This storm is taking forever to get here, and since it's traveling slowly enough that wind shear won't rip it up, you know when it hits, it's likely to stick around. After math class, the last class of the day, the sky becomes black as night. Flashes of lightning are apparent in the distance. This doesn't look good. The buses are about to start running to take the kids not within walking distance home. You suddenly realize that they are going to be safer here. "Principal Perry, you have to stop the buses from running. This storm is going to have far too much wind and rain for drivers to see safely enough and it's quite possible that this storm will have a tornado somewhere within it." "Ha! You still think you can run this school! That's funny. NOT! You shut your smart mouth right now Miss There's a Tornado Out There! Or would you like to run this school for this storm huh?"

Perry just gave you a challenge. You have seconds to decide. If you accept, then whatever injuries or deaths occur as a result of poor leadership are on you. If you decline, it's very likely that all these kids will die. You aren't sure if you can even lead yourself without an adult's help through storms. Then you realize something. You have force fields. You don't have to fear these storms anymore. You try for just a second to control the storm, then realize it could upset the atmospheric balance to stop it. "Well? What's it gonna be kid?" Perry wasn't giving you time to think this over! Suddenly, you feel all the life pulse in the school. You decide that much life shouldn't be exterminated because you were afraid to step up to the plate. "Ok Ma'am. If you think I can do it, then I will." You say.

"Of course I don't think you can do it! But it's on you now! So what are you gonna do?" She looks like she's waiting for your orders. "Are you putting yourself under my command too?" You ask. She nods. "Yep! Gotta make sure you have all the responsibility and maximum discomfort holding it!" "Ok. I need you to round up the teachers. I'll get most of the students. Order the buses not to go out and get the drivers inside. Get everyone into the halls farthest from the outside and preferably no windows." She scurries off to do your bidding. You hope it's to do your bidding anyway, because whatever was coming in this storm was likely to tear this school apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It turns out that you are correct about there being a possible tornado. As everyone crowds the hallways, you suddenly get very dizzy and feel like you're standing on your head. You know it's not part of the building overload from all the senses. It's a tornado. You never know how strong or how fast or where it is, but when that feeling comes, it's ten miles away or less. You need to get everyone down.

"OK everyone! I need everyone's attention! There is a tornado in this storm, so we need to be as low to the ground as possible. I want everybody to line up facing the walls." You wait until they can all comply. "Good, now, get down on your knees, and link arms with the person next you. Then cover the the back of your neck and head with your hands." Everyone complies. You are surprised that nobody is panicking. You are surprised that you aren't. Surely, twelve years of fearing storms (you started fearing them at four when your senses first showed up) couldn't be reversed in a few minutes. Suddenly, Perry Jumps up and decides that it would be fun to go watch the tornado come hit the school from a bus. You roll your eyes and run after her.

You run outside, letting the lightning tell you where you are and relying mainly on your night vision, which is very good, despite your day vision being poor, to help you find your way. When you finally find the bus that Perry is in, it's too late to try to get back in the building. You are safer in the open than in the bus and you know how to convince Perry to follow you out there.

"Hey there you are! I think it's coming from the Eastern side of the storm!" She says. She's excited and happy to be watching a force of Nature. She's seemingly secretly excited to be watching it with someone else too. But from what you can tell, she's not even consciously admitting it to herself. You decide not to act on it yet. "Hey you're right! I have an idea." "What?" "Well, if we watch it outside a few hundred yards north of the school, we'll have an excellent view of it with lightning from the South end lighting it up like fireworks on the Fourth of July!" "Yeah. You're right! Let's go! Come on! Quick or we'll miss it!" She takes off and you struggle to keep up. How can this lady run so darn fast?  
You are hoping to yourself more accurately that it will miss you. You both end up in the soccer field.

"We have to stay down though okay?" She nods in agreement. You both get down, link arms and cover your heads with your hands and turn your eyes to watch the sky. You are now definitely terrified. You are wondering if maybe it would be better not to watch, but then you decide that you'd rather see what was happening than not know at all, though if it was as close as you thought it was, the knowledge of such happenings would do you no good anyway.

_Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are crouching in the halls with all the other students. They are concerned that (Y/N) Hadn't come back with Perry yet. As the school begins to rattle and shake, they gave up all hope. The school begins to fall apart and a few of the lighter weight people are already starting to feel like they are being pulled upward. They are, but the linked arms keep them down. The noise is awful, like a railroad train or jet airliner running full blast right next to them. The roof is gone and they can see lightning flashing inside the funnel. They realize that they are in the middle of the tornado. The walls collapse in around them, but nobody is killed. Then as quickly as it came, it is gone again into the distance. The kids are terrified and most are injured in some way, but they are all alive. The storm rages on._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You see the tornado in flashes, brilliantly light by the lightning. It's a few feet wide, the visible part anyway, so it's likely that it had only been on the ground for a few minutes before it hit the school. It is going along at a good clip, around 15 mph. It won't go far, but it seems it will be on the ground for a while.

Perry is having the time of her life. She is watching as the tornado is lit beautifully and powers toward the school. Until she remembers that all the students are still inside. She voices her dissent and some derisive remark about how you left them in there and that they were going to die. You reply that they are much safer than the two of you are.

Suddenly, right after you said that, a four by four came straight at you to prove your point. You can't help it, your force field activates on it's own. You still have trouble controlling your abilities. Fortunately however, Perry is too busy ducking to notice what you did and believes it to be a close call carried off by the wind. The tornado passes quickly enough, but it's still in sight for a long time, and you're hoping that it won't turn back. Tornadoes are, after all, known for changing their paths randomly.

They can move forward, reverse direction, stand still, 'jump', zig zag, go in a circle and spawn other tornadoes. They are rumored at times to even turn nearly right angles and go perpendicular to their original path, however this is rarely seen and that's why if you ever see a tornado swaying back and forth, assume it's headed straight for you and if you're in a car, drive perpendicular to the tornado's possible path. Or get in a ditch.

For some reason, there wasn't hail in this storm. You decide that it's quite possible for that to happen and start to get up to go help dig students out. There is still a lot of lightning and thunder and rain and wind, and if that tornado decides to come back, you know you don't want to be out where something can hit you again. You know your force field protects you, but you still don't like having a huge hunk of wood being thrown at you. Who would in their right mind?

So you and Perry hurry to bury yourselves in stuff from the school. Just as you start to think it's gone, it comes back and rips through a second time. The halls were already partly demolished, and this time they completely cave in, protecting everyone from flying debris. A few chinks in the armor remained however. And it was through one of these that you see a nasty splinter of wood heading for Perry's head. A splinter wouldn't normally cause much damage, but traveling as fast as a twister can throw it, it can kill. You reach out on instinct and your hand flashes red. In the lightning flash it looks purple.

The wood went right through your hand. It caused the bones in your hand connecting the fingers to spread out and break. Oh great. Your hand hurts. It's cut all the way through. The splinter is all that's keeping the blood from spurting out. It's coming out in a gentle trickle. Some of the bones from your index and middle fingers are sticking out, blood flowing around those punctures too.

After the rest of the storm passes, it's sunset. Perry lifts a bunch of timber away from where it was encasing you both. You notice how beautiful the sunset is and think about how lucky you are to be alive to see it. After that close call, you will never take life for granted. You realize you want to guard people. And you have the ability to do it now. You can save lives with your abilities. And you will one day, when you can fully control them. You lift some timber off a kid with two broken arms. Perry tries to use her phone to call an ambulance, but the cell service is down. You wish you knew the atomic and molecular structure and the inner workings of a radio. You will make it a point to find out later on.

"What happened to your hand?" Perry asks gaping in amazement and well hidden but detectable concern. "I reached out to stop the wood splinter from getting into your head. It would've killed you with the speed it was going." Perry suddenly stops digging out kids and decides that the ones who weren't hurt besides a few scratches and bruises could dig the rest out. She grabs your uninjured hand and hauls you off to the nearest hospital. The hospital is still standing and it looks like if the tornado made it this far, it hadn't done any damage. You notice a few trees down, nothing more.

Perry barges in with you in tow. The man at the desk puts you down for a room and treatment in two hours. Perry begins to insist that you get immediate care. The man looks at his list of injured people and decides that he can move you to one hour. Perry accepts this and huffs off. You know for the moment that she has to go dig out more kids. Belatedly, you realize that while there were others injured, she took you to the hospital first. Your injuries are not the worst.

As it turns out, they can numb the area enough to reset the bone and stitch up the wounds. No need to put you under, so as soon as the cast is on, you hop up and say you don't need a room for overnight. The doctor looks a little hesitant, but lets you leave after a little prodding. When you get back to the demolished school, not much has changed. A few kids are lying on the ground. They are the ones with concussions, broken arms and legs and large puncture or internal wounds. It looks to you like there could be maybe twenty for every hundred capable of getting to the hospital under their own power.

"What are you doing back? You could pass out or get hurt worse!" Perry is actually worried about you. She isn't trying to hide it. Maybe because you saved her life or because you've been understanding and helpful in healing her heart. Maybe you only needed to untwist her moral sense and spend fun time with her. The fact you saved her life probably counts for something too. "I'm here to help and I'll be careful not to injure myself further. But the way that you're running the rescue operation isn't a good one. These kids, especially the ones with concussions and internal injuries, have to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Look at them! Some of them are going to die!" She looks around even before you tell her to and a light seems to go on in her mind. She's no longer worried for just you, but for the ones who actually need the concern. She understands now. She will help them and she won't do it just to keep her job. She wants the kids to be okay. "What's that weird pulse feeling? I like how it feels, but what is it?" You realize that she can now feel the life pulse of these students. She really understands!

"Principal Perry," You start. She interrupts with, "It's Terry to you now kid. We almost died together and I'd say we're friends." "Okay, Terry. We need to get the badly hurt kids to the hospital. To do that, We need to have the ones who can haul weight to make some stretchers from the wreckage to carry the kids who can't. The injured far outnumber the healthy, so we have to cycle out stretcher teams. We need six people to a stretcher. Can you make it happen?" She nods enthusiastically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N So sorry that this took forever to update. I don't get any time to write and posting has been even more of an issue due to bad internet and a strict dad. I've been getting writer's block a lot lately on all my fanfics. So sorry for the hold up. I'm hoping things will get better in the next few months, but there can't be any promises. I have a few chapters written for this and I'll be posting them as I get time. Sorry to leave everyone hanging! And for my USM fanfics, if anyone can give some suggestions for villians and a more detailed plot, that'd be great! (I know from reviews that a few readers of this story read those so those are the ones I'm addressing here) Ok! Shutting up! Enjoy!:)**

A few hours later, everyone is safe and receiving treatment. According to the doctors, some of the kids with internal injuries were brought in minutes before they went critical. One or two were thought to be good as dead, but they did try and managed to bring them back up to speed. You had used your telekinesis when nobody was looking to dig out a few people. It sped things up, but now you are exhausted. Apparently, using your mind to move things can be more efficient for the energy it uses, but it uses at least twice the energy of lifting it all by hand. You almost faint while waiting in line to get in a van to get everyone home. And you pass out in the van.

You wake up about two days later in your bed on the floor of the lab. They had ,of course, offered you a guest room, but you had replied that you wanted to stay in the lab and that you were more comfortable on the floor. Bree is sitting next to you and staring at you worriedly. You smile up at her and she jumps up and super speeds upstairs and then returns a moment later. "Mr. Davenport will be down to check in on you and debrief with you in a while. Lay still until he gets here. Want me to keep you company?" You reply that you want some food and water. She happily goes and grants your request. You notice abruptly that your bandage is gone. There is a nice little scar there where the splinter went in and another where it came out, plus the few thinner and less noticeable scars where the fractured bone had poked through. You flex your fingers and they are as good as new. You wonder how Davenport did it.

About an hour later, Mr. Davenport comes in. "Glad to see you're finally awake (Y/N). We thought we might lose you for a little while there. So, you completed your first mission. Congrats." "My first mission? Oh, getting the stuff off those kids." "The whole storm business. What I'm curious to know is why it had you so tired." You explain your new theory. "Interesting." He says when you're finished. "So yeah, I'm still starving. Can I get some more food?" He shakes his head. "I'd feel better if you got some more sleep first. You look beat." "I sure feel that way."

It suddenly occurs to you that you wanted to ask about the healing equipment he used. "What healing equipment? Oh! That's right! Your hand. Actually, I was hoping you could tell me." "What?" You are thoroughly confused. "Yeah we noticed your hand was getting well at an incredible rate and we were hoping you could tell us how you did it."

You realize he looks a little tired and Bree had looked tired too come to think of it. You thought they had just been worried about you but... What if you did take their life pulse to heal? You already know that if you killed something, it's life pulse would transfer to you, extending your lifetime and energy reserves. You know you can't control this process, because it's deep in your unconscious mind and goes too fast for you to throw a wrench in and stop it. So you stopped trying to pick stuff out of the vegetable garden a long time ago. It scares you because when you kill anything, clams, plants, anything, you literally take it's life and add it to your own. What if in your unconscious state, your body took what it needed from the life pulse surrounding it? In that case, you are already hurting these people and you don't want to keep doing it. But you don't know how to stop. Great. Just when you thought you could control your abilities. You forgot about that one. Ugh! You explain this to Mr. Davenport. "Well, that sounds accurate considering how tired everyone is getting and all." He says. "I'm worried now that if I go back to sleep, I'll start taking life pulse again. I wish I had some way to control it so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I want to learn what the process is so I can use it to transfer the energy." You say. "Well, do you feel tired enough to go back to sleep now?" "Not really. I'm tired, but I feel like getting up and walking around. I want something to eat. Can I please eat something? Pleeeease?" "Ok Ok! Go to the kitchen and eat!" He says laughing. You give your little twelve year old giggle and you feel his heart melt. He's as taken with you now as everyone else is.

You run to the kitchen and basically eat the whole refrigerator. You polish off all the leftovers and most of the snacks. You try to eat slowly, but your hunger is so great that it's all you can do to chew before you swallow. Chase walks in as you finish eating. "Wow, I guess I'd better tell Tasha that we need to go grocery shopping." You have the good grace to look embarrassed.

"Hey, (y/n) I was joking. You're definitely entitled to a good meal. Honestly, even with our bionics, we couldn't have done the job as well as you. For one thing, you really took charge and led those people. I was shocked that Principal Perry even listened to you!" You both laugh a little at that remark. "Yeah, I guess I was a little surprised too. I wasn't actually expecting her to understand. She understands now though Chase. How she was wrong, and I think she'll be more nice to be around from now on." "Wait! What?" You explain.

Chase doesn't believe a word you said about Principal Perry until he sees it for himself the next day and you are even a little shocked yourself by what you see. The next day, the school is clean and decorated with photos of horses, beautiful natural sights and informational posters about various subjects. The football team is in good enough spirits to leave everyone alone. The lunch ladies are dressed in pretty dresses with aprons covered in hearts, flowers and stars. And the school smells like baking cookies. Leo seems to remember something, and you realize that what is happening is very similar to the Parallel Universe Mission Creek High. He comments on it as soon as you think about it. Just then, Perry comes out of her office in a pretty white dress with lavender flowers all over it.

"Good morning kids! Hope you're all ready to learn today! Oh, yeah, meeting in the auditorium. Don't be late!" She walks into her office and comes out with a huge plateful of Sour Cream Cookies with rainbow icing on them. "Here, take one each. Still warm! It's an old family recipe, from way back before my great great grandparents were born! Only had 'em once myself when I was a tiny thing! Enjoy!" And then she hurries away to greet more students with her cheery smile. Every student in Mission Creek High School was very thoroughly confused by her new behavior.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N OK I was planning on making Perry friendlier more gradually. I was also going to do a few scenes with Trent. But I can't make something as well thought out as my Star Trek story, because I don't have time to think this one through the same way. Also my dad isn't letting me on as often as my mom does, so I'm starting to get writer's block since my ideas are atrophying. I know this isn't as well written, but I'm trying to make it as good as possible. On with the show! Reviews are appreciated!

In the auditorium, Adam is sitting near to the front. Bree is sitting with Ethan and Leo is sitting with Janelle. You and Chase are sitting alone in the back. Since you both have super hearing, sitting near the loudspeakers might not be such a good idea. Perry walks up to the stage. She seems a little hesitant, worried. You can feel a large range of emotions coming off her and wish you could stand up and say for her what needed to be said. But this was her step to take. You helped her find the right path, but the painful part of getting securely on to it was her step alone. You feel awful for doing it, but since she is sufficiently upset, you can hear every one of her thoughts.

_What if they storm the stage? What if they usurp my authority in the school? What if I look weak or mess up? What if I say I'll do something good and go back on it? I hurt these kids, just like I was hurt. Will they be like I was? Will they have fights and commit crime and murder? I hope this speech is good enough to convince them that I won't go back to those bad ways. _You feel guilty for hearing these private musings, although you can't control that ability yet either.

You remember when you thought something and Pavel had answered the question without you verbally asking on the Enterprise. You hope you aren't broadcasting your thoughts, although as guilty and upset as you're feeling, you assume that nobody else here has the neural pathways necessary for them to pick up broadcasted brainwaves.

You abandon these musings as Perry walks up and taps the microphone. "Hello my wonderful students! The reason we are here today in the auditorium for first period is that I have some things to say. I have to tell you all a bit about myself in order for you to understand anything I say afterward, but I assure you it's not senseless, self absorbed rambling." The students all chuckle a little.

"So, it all started when I was two years old, I don't even remember much that far back..." You are all sitting there basically listening to Principal Perry's life story, and normally, that would've bored anyone, since she'd have kept all the stuff that actually mattered out and made it sound like her life was this time. This time, she told every grisly detail. Or at least all that were appropriate for high schoolers. Everyone was sitting straight up in their chairs and listening to her speak. They were hearing every word, turning it over in their minds, trying in the utmost way to understand the way these things have impacted her.

After about three hours, she was finally finished and started to explain why things were going to be different now. "Someone, who has requested to remain nameless, even though we can all probably guess who it is, has shown me when the tornado hit the school just how precious life is. Yours, mine, every living thing. There is an energy that emanates from living things, a pulse. It's a beautiful thing. I can't tell you how beautiful. It's a rainbow of more colors than you can imagine." You had decided to ask her not to reveal your identity. Good deeds should be done without expectation of reward, and if you remain unknown, nobody will feel obligated to give a reward. Good deeds should remain unknown unless stated by another person not in your presence. And she doesn't feel life pulse so much as see it. You wish you could see it too. The way she describes it, it's worth dying just to see it once. "I made a lot of mistakes. I hurt a lot of people. I know it can't mean much, but I'm very sorry for the things I've done. I became a principal so that kids like me wouldn't be hurt. I ended up exactly like the people who hurt me. And I'm ready to change. I promise. So everyone, I need you to help me change! What can I do to make your lives better? What can I do to make this world a better place? Will you all help me become the good person I was meant to be?"

There were shouts from all over the room. Everyone stood up and clapped. A few students even ran up and outright hugged her, right there on the stage. You don't want to, but again it's a part of you still out of your conscious control. You feel her happiness. You know she feels loved. You are happy because this is a new feeling for her, and you slowly admit to yourself, a recently rediscovered one for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N OK, I didn't realize that the school magically reappeared in a day so let's just pretend that I said that the next school day happened a few weeks later in a makeshift school! Again, I'm not being given any real time for this, out of fourteen hours I am permitted an hour and a half to do what I want that is non computer related. I had to read through this story three times before I caught that error! Hope everyone can forgive that little mistake! lol! Thanks a ton for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated!:)**

Somehow, things are really starting to work out here. The school is being rebuilt, Perry is friendly and all that had taken was some understanding, you have acquaintances who are your age and don't think you're absolutely crazy. On that note, due to your senses you've been called all kinds of things. Since you couldn't keep your mouth shut, kids in your Universe generally refused to believe you were like them,(you weren't) and therefore wouldn't stop saying things. Some genuinely admired your extra senses, calling you things like the world's first real life Super Man (**A/N that is regardless of gender here.**) or bionic(which you later found that you were.) or something like that. The ones who didn't like it, whether it was because they thought it was weird or because they thought you were crazy called you things like, genetically engineered (even with bionics, you weren't), alien and a host of other things. A few of them genuinely believed that you were an alien spy sent to Earth to scope out the depths for an invasion.

But here, you can use your abilities for good, freely when nobody is looking, and you have people that you'd almost consider friends that are your age. You don't like people and you're very picky about friends, so that is saying a lot. Things are really working. Trent has quit pushing people around so much, though he still isn't particularly friendly.

Right now, the schools is a bunch of tarps and "stations" for classrooms. Lots of fun. Spock would be commenting on how illogical the whole set up was just so you'd argue back that it was illogical to think the school would have the immediate finance for being rebuilt. You are thinking nostalgically about the argument over who would teach you Vulcan and why, a pang of longing for your old pals of the Enterprise, when Trent comes up suddenly and asks you where Perry is. He's upset enough to broadcast bits of thoughts and emotions, and you can't stop your mind from listening in. He's sad and worried, about a surprising amount of things and he wants to speak to Perry about it. You tell him that you thought you saw her in the math station last. He hurries off and you decide to listen in, just in case she gives him bad advice. You want to be able to fix whatever trouble these people will can cause for themselves while you're here.

You follow Trent to Perry's office, a hole in the ground with a large canvas covering the top. "Principal Perry, I have a question." He begins a little shakily. Perry looks up from her papers. "Sure Trent. What is it son?" She was in the habit now of calling all the guys "son" and all the girls "honey". "Well, my dad always said not to bother with school, work or life. He said it was a waste of your time. But I feel like something's missing for me. Something big. In your experience, what would you say? What am I missing?" Perry looks a little tired, but extremely happy. "Ya know Trent, I could tell you some things I guess, but I think this conversation is more suited to your little friend that's hiding behind the canvas."

She reaches around and you realize too late that she was referring to you. You don't want to get yourself into this. You hate the idea of being in such a position that you don't know what to say. You didn't like being comforted,(at first) and comforting others was a little out of your zone as well. Especially when your advice in an important topic is being sought after. As you are having this little musing, you notice Trent looking at you like he is waiting patiently, something he never does. You clear your throat. "Uh well, Trent, you spend all your time bullying people, and that keeps you from having connection to them. One of the important things in life is having a connection to people. It can be worth a lot." Trent looks confused. "But" he starts. "It's fun to boss them around. Watching them run like scared little ants. And if you don't show 'em who's boss, they hurt you. A lot. Here." He places his hand on his heart.

You know what he's feeling. You've felt it yourself many times before. "Trent, sometimes people hurt you. Life hurts. It's unavoidable. But what is avoidable is healing that hurt. If you hurt others after they've hurt you, that just makes things worse. It may make you feel better for a little while, but then you have that feeling that something is missing. It's people Trent. When you haven't got anyone who loves you, life is pointless. Yes, you have to work, yes you have to play. Life isn't life without the pain. The suffering makes us stronger. It helps us enjoy the good times all the more if you let it. Take me for instance. I've been hurt many ways Trent. I had a family who didn't know at first how to raise a kid. By the time my first sibling was born, they had it figured out.

But I was the one never figured out, since I was oldest, I was the experiment for the age groups, since I was the first to make it to each one. And I was different from my siblings in so many ways. It hurt me, Trent, I felt like I wasn't loved. I'm sort of different enough to have been teased a lot or scare people at times, so I had no real friends. I hated people. I avoided them. Soon I felt something was missing, but I couldn't figure out enough about people to be like them and make friends with them. By the time I figured out that I wanted friends, someone to accept me for who I was, I no longer knew how to be around people. Now, I'm starting to figure it out. I'm learning how to love and to be loved. Will you join me in this quest for friendship Trent?" You feel him trying to hold in a rush of emotion. You see his eyes watering, his body tensing. "Don't hold it in Trent. It's alright to feel. It took me a while to figure that out too, but believe me it is ok." He lets down his walls and hugs you as he cries, years of trapped emotions rushing out. You stand there hugging him for what seems like a few minutes at least before his sobs turn to sniffles and he backs away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's ok Trent. You feel better don't you?" He nods. "Then that's all that matters. Go help people now Trent. Make friends. Work hard, play hard and live your life!" You smile and he smiles back, tears start trickling down his cheeks again. You use your telekinesis to make a cotton hankie inside your pocket and you take it out and hand to him. He runs off and starts hugging every kid he sees. Including a very thoroughly shocked Leo Dooley. You giggle a little as Perry gives you a look that clearly says she thinks you are some sort of wizard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few of the classrooms have now been rebuilt. You've helped as much as possible with the rebuilding. Although you sometimes got too tired from working too long and fell asleep on the job. Then Perry would call Mr. Davenport to come and pick you up. Leo is unfortunately back in gym class, and is failing dreadfully. Trent is still the PE instructor, but now that he is being nicer, he tries to help Leo build some muscle. One day in particular, something happens that shows just how much Trent had changed from your little chat with him. Leo fails something miserably, right in front of a very unimpressed Janelle. He gets very discouraged and won't talk and won't move. He just stares at the wall.

Trent sits down next to him. You try to hear, you can hear every word, but not clearly since you still can't block any background noise out. You are still hearing every conversation in the room. You really need to get into a zone with your senses so that you can control them. You hear everything Trent is saying though. "Hey little buddy. Look, I know you're having a rough day, but you gotta listen to me man." Leo looks at him then returns his gaze to the far wall. Trent assumes that Leo is hearing him, because he continues talking. "You can't build any muscle until you're older, but you can get strong enough to do PE. I have a way to find out what you can and can't do. Wanna try?"

"You realize that you're being nice to me right Trent? Unless there's some other guy named Leo that you're talking to." He has clearly given up on himself. "Hey, you know what, I am talking to another Leo. I'm talking to the Leo that was stupid, yet smart enough to find a way to fool me into learning false facts as a practical joke. I'm talking to the Leo that Janelle likes. The one that is funny, upbeat and ready to try anything. I'm talking to the Leo that is tough and brave. That's the one I like. I'm talking to the Leo that is still inside you. The one just waiting to be let out to shine on the world. I'm talking the real you. And the real you doesn't give up on himself this easily. So what do you say friend?"

Leo looks at him strangely. "That is one of the longest speeches that I have ever heard you give. If you aren't fooling around, then I hate to waste all that, so let's go!" They get up and start working on a fitness plan.

Later on, you notice a change in Perry. She's acting like she's planning something. She's been in her office, which has also been rebuilt, a lot more recently. You decide to go see what's up. You walk in from science class, knock on the doorframe and wait for her to look up. When she does, she smiles and says, "Come on in honey! The door's open for a reason ya know." You walk in.

"I was just wondering, what have you been up to lately? I mean, you've been in here a lot more then you usually are, I mean since you started mingling in halls with the teachers and students with cookies and all." When a slightly guarded expression crosses her face, you give her your sweet twelve year old smile and she melts into saying that it was a field trip, but since it was a little iffy on getting a go ahead, she wasn't going to tell you what it was. She gives you a few spearmint candies to make up for having to say no and you happily skip out to find Adam, who happens to love spearmint. You plan on splitting it fifty fifty, but of course he talks you into giving him all of them. And you have to help him with homework.

After helping Adam with his homework, there is a little incident where Chase goes into Commando App, otherwise known as Spike. You are all hanging out in the lab and Adam decides that to prank Chase, he's going to lock him in his capsule and half drown him in rotten milk, eggs and hamburger. It works fairly well, until Chase can't get the door open and as it turns out, neither can Adam. That's when Chase panicks and becomes Spike. "Hey jungle mice! Let me outta here! Or I'll rip out your lungs and turn 'em into sailboats!"

Everyone runs out hoping that if they come back later, Chase will be back to normal. But that's not what happens. Apparently his system can't take being Spike for that long and he calmed down and became Chase, who got scared and became Spike over and over. Finally, everyone gets Mr. Davenport to come help. Chase(Spike) is now red in the face and seems almost unconscious. He's hurling random insults and lifting his arms as if to attack only to drop them by his sides to hurl more insults.

"Guys, we need to get him to calm down and deactivate Spike, because his system is glitching out and is getting too tired. He could die if we can't calm him down!" But nothing Davenport says to Chase calms him down. If anything, it causes him to become more angry.


End file.
